The Rise Of Empress Karisuto
by Master Andoru
Summary: Naraku is dead. But the chaos is just begining when a woman named Karisuto takes over the Northern Lands and tries to kill the gang. COUPLES-INUYASHAxKAGOME, MIROKUxSANGO. LEMONS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS, DONT LIKE, DONT READ-ONLY WARNING


_**The Rise Of Empress Karisuto**_

**_Chapter One: Empress Karisuto Takes The Throne_**

Setting: There has been a war, a war that has demolished the Northern Lands. And in place of the Northern Lands, is a kingdom. The kingdom of Karisuto.

It was sunny day, the first day of Empress Karisuto's reign. The war had been going on for a little over a year, and Karisuto had led her people to victory. After the death of over two thousand people, Empress Karisuto finally had conquered the Northern Lands.

She had promised her people victory, and peace. And victory is what they all got. But she lied to her people, about the peace, for she, planned to be the most militaristic leader in all of Japan.

She wanted to conquer Japan. A year ago, when she began the fight against the Northern Lands, she knew she would win. People grew tired of the Northern Lands.

Karisuto had gathered people from all over Japan, for four years, to fight the Northern Lands. And now, she planned to dominate all of Japan. But only two major things stood in her way; the Western Lands, and Inuyasha.

"Serena!" "Yes Empress Karisuto?" "Get me Wenderu the slayer!" "Yes Empress!" Serena ran off. 'I am going to kill Inuyasha. And I will also kill his brother, Sesshomaru. Then, it will be much easier to take over Japan.'

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I SHALL RULE ALL OF JAPAN!

ONE WEEK LATER

Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Jakken were waiting by the well for Kagome. It was about 2:00 in the afternoon, and Kagome had left two days before to visit her family.

Kagome was already an hour late, and Inuyasha was becoming impatient. It was a sunny day in the Feudal Era, there were some clouds, but other than that, it was an ordinary spring day.

It was warm, about 74 degrees. There was a bit of a breeze, and the air was warm too, all together, making a perfect spring day. Rin was playing with Shippo, Kirara was sleeping, Sango and Miroku were sitting on the ground talking, and Inuyasha was sitting against the well thinking. He was thinking about Kagome. About how two days ago, about two days ago when Kagome kissed him, two days ago when Kagome had told him that she loved him.

He had pleaded Kagome to not go, but she had already promised her family that she would visit them. Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by Kagome's bag falling on top of his head.

Kagome got out of the well, and picked up her bag from Inuyasha's head, and placed it on the ground. "Sorry Inuyasha, but you shouldn't sit against the well," said Kagome, smiling. "Yeah whatever," replied Inuyasha, annoyed.

"Hello Kagome," said Miroku. "Hey everybody," said Kagome. Shippo and Rin ran to Kagome and hugged her. "Hey guys, I missed you," said Kagome to Shippo and Rin. "What about me?" Said Inuyasha crossing his arms.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget you Inuyasha," said Kagome, kissing Inuyasha on his cheek. Inuyasha blushed. "You don't have to get all mushy Kagome," said Inuyasha. "It's such a nice day today," said Kagome, looking up at the sky.

"How's the weather in your time Kagome?" Asked Sango. "It's cloudy and raining. There's actually a thunder storm going on there," answered Kagome. "Well if you two are done chatting let's go," said Inuyasha.

"Yes, let's go already. We've been waiting for over an hour for you," said Jakken. Kagome looked down at Rin who was lightly tugging her skirt. "What is it Rin?" Asked Kagome.

Rin giggled a little before she could say anything. "I have something to tell you Kagome," said Rin. "What is it?" Asked Kagome.

"It's about Inuyasha," said Rin, grinning. Now Kagome was REALLY interested. "What is it?" Kagome repeated. "Hmm, I'm not sure I should tell you, Inuyasha might get mad," said Rin.

"Inuyasha, if you interrupt I'll sit you," said Kagome not taking her eyes off Rin. "So, what did he do?" Asked Kagome, becoming impatient. "Ok, I'll tell you. Since that day, when you guys kissed"---"Hey! How do you know about that, were you"---"Inuyasha, sit!"

With Inuyasha on the ground, Rin continued. "As I was saying, since the day that you guys kissed, Inuyasha's been having dreams about you," said Rin. Kagome blushed. "What kind of dreams?" Asked Kagome.

"Well, every night since you left he would start mumbling your name. I would wake up, since I would sit right below him, I could hear him from his tree branch. So anyways, he would mumble your name.

Then he would say, 'come on Kagome, suck harder, go faster', then he would say, 'are you ready Kagome? Are you ready? Do you want me to go faster,' and that's about all he would say.

By now, both Kagome and Inuyasha were blushing furiously. Then, everybody except Kagome and Inuyasha burst out laughing. But everybody stopped when two people came running out of the forest.

It was Ginta and Hakkaku. They stopped as soon as they entered the clearing. "Hey everybody, hey Kagome," said Ginta and Hakkaku in unison. "Hey guys," said Kagome. "What do you want? And where is that stupid wolf?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Koga isn't here, he went to the Northern Lands yesterday," said Ginta. "Why did he go there?" Asked Sango. "You guys haven't heard?" Asked Hakkaku. "Heard about what?" Asked Miroku.

What Hakkaku said next, startled everybody. "Empress Karisuto has taken over the Northern Lands."

**_Hey everybody, Master Andoru here. I hoped you liked this chapter, I sure did. For those of you who haven't read my other story: The Adventures Of Inuyasha: Settling In, please do so. It is rated M, and in the two character bar things, do Koga and Kagome. It has lemons, so if you like them, then read that story! _**


End file.
